Mutant Mayhem
by Areumymummy
Summary: Raphael and Wolverine face off against thier darkest hatred. Can Raphael learn to overcome his shadowed past with the help of his new friend?


Mutant Mayhem: The Turtles meet the X-men!

It was a cold winter day in Manhattan, That's why Raphael was glad to be in doors. The snow swirling around him caused him to feel sleepy. (He was cold blooded after all) And he was a feared Ninja! How embarrassing would it be if he simple fell asleep while walking down the road. It had happened several times before, once resulting in being the target of a dog relieving himself. But none of that mattered now, for he had arrived at his destination. The place master Splinter had sent Raphael to train.

"For you to conquer your feral rage, I must send you to someone who has already conquered it himself."

But Raphael doubted, that anyone could quell his rage, with a sigh and a shake of his bald green head, he opened the doors to meet his trainer.

(Same building, 5 minutes earlier.)

Wolverine stood wrapped in smoke, his cigar had cloaked the room in a grey mist. Was he even aloud to smoke? What was the rating here? All these questions and more rattled around his adimantium skull. He wouldn't be here if it weren't for that dang Professor X. Why did he have to listen to him anyway? No one like that old bald guy nearly as much as him. Why they had made whole movies about the wolverine. Not really good movies but movies none the less. He shook his head, then extended his claws so as to reach that one itchy spot on his back no one can ever seem to reach.

"Ahh that hit's the spot…eh"

He added the eh so as to remind people he was Canadian. What people? He didn't know but gosh darn skippy if he was going to let anyone forget it. Suddenly the door opened and his new pupil arrived. Wolverine snarled, this was going to be harder than he thought.

"Alright bub, we're both here for one reason, to make some old guys proud right?"

Raphael's eyes glinted behind his mask. "Yeah that's right, I'm here for master splinter. He said you might be able to teach me to control my anger."

"Well I don't know if I can teach you to control it," Wolverine snorted as he crushed his cigar beneath his boot "but maybe just maybe you'll learn how to focus it."

Raphael saw the claws extend accompanied by a metallic "Shing" noise. Where did that noise even come from? He wasn't grinding the metal together so why did it make that noise? No matter it looked like the training was about to begin.

(15 minutes later)

"And I think maybe I've always felt like Splinter loved Leo better than me" A sobbing Raphael admitted as he lie on a couch, hugging a body pillow and surrounded by tishues.

"Interesting….bub. And how does that make you feel?" Wolverine sat with his clip board, writing notes detailing Raphael's traumatic childhood experiences.

"Well it makes me feel like I'm not special." Raphael said with a sob.

"You're a five foot mutant ninja turtle and you don't feel special?" Wolverine asked in shock.

"Not special enough." Raphael admitted. "All I ever really wanted was my daddy to love me. Do you know how hard it is to impress your dad when all he does is train and watch soap operas? He never played football or came to any of my plays"

"Plays?" Asked Wolverine hoping to gain more insight into the problem before him.

"Yes, when I was younger I always wanted to do, ya know, those Shakespearean plays and stuff. To be and not to be. All that jazz."

"And splinter didn't approve."

"He said 'One must not deny his inner self by escaping into the mind of another man.' All I wanted was a good job son. Is that too much to ask?!"

"Raphael." Wolverine said with authority as he walked over to his student. "I would love to see one of your plays."

Raphael shot up with excitement. "Do you really mean that wolvie?"

"Cross my heart." Wolverine said as he literally clawed an x into his skin above his heart before it healed back.

"Thanks man!" Raphael said hugging wolverine. "This means the world to me."

Ding! Went a timer, signifying the end ofvthat session. Soon both men were walking home. Wolverine smiled thinking about his new friend. As Raphael fell asleep halfway down the sewer pipe, waiting for things to heat up.


End file.
